This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Processes for manufacturing devices and vehicles typically rely on independently producing individual parts and piecing or assembling them together to generate a final product. For example, in the automotive industry automobiles are typically manufactured by assembling thousands of individual parts or units to form the vehicle. These parts or units are individually manufactured, often requiring use specialized or complex tools or equipment. Accordingly, the process for manufacturing automobiles is labor intensive, complex, and expensive. For example, automotive plants involve complex systems and operations, including complex tooling, material handling conveyors, stamping tools, body shops, paint shops, and the like. Furthermore, these parts and processes are largely vehicle dependent. Therefore, launching or changing over to the production of a new vehicle requires a long lead time. Accordingly, improved manufacturing methods are needed to streamline the manufacturing processes for automobiles and other vehicles or devices.